Naruto: Euphoria
by KawaiiAeon
Summary: Naruto: Euphoria Naeko is a not-so-ordinary girl in a ordinary world. She loves watching Naruto and is pretty much obsessed with it. She feels a great pull towards the show—towards Naruto. In fact, she holds a secret. A secret she has no clue about. A secret which could land her in her dream world—Konoha.
1. Prologue 1

PROLOGUE

"Get the boy here!" The voice was so far yet close.

"What about the girl?" Another voice inquired.

I shivered inside my house as my weak body trembled and supported two tiny lumps of body, eyes closed, breathing slowly with a peaceful smile pasted on their faces.

"Get her as well! It will be easier for us then!" The hoarse voice of the same person barked at the other.

The war was not yet over and the screams and the bloody shouts were what we were surrounded with.

I clutched both my kids to my heart as I heard them nearing. I was trying to shield them with all the power left within me but that was not enough and I knew that. There was no way I could deny that it was for our own good but still...they were my kids.

"Kushina–san! The portal's almost ready !" I heard a shout from behind me. At the same time the curtains were drawn apart for some men to enter. The smell of the wet sand hit me along with the smell that made me scrunch my nose. The smell of rust— blood.

The two persons who had made their way towards me were clad in black from top to bottom. On their face were white masks designed uniquely in shape of some animal or bird. There was a clearly visible mark on their arms that gave off their identity as the member of ANBU Ops.

As they neared, I pulled the both my kids near to my chest but they didn't give any second thoughts and took them away...

I did not react because I knew that it was for our own good. That viracious monster had to be stopped before it destroyed the village any further with his gigantic, flaming orange nine tails.

Eventually, I stood up and started walking with them, out to the battle field.

As soon as I stepped out of the door, I heard a rushed voice calling out to me.

"B-But, Kushina–san, it's almost complete! The portal! You cannot go out... its—its too dangerous for you! The Fourth is already doing his best to save our village!" Sanako, a red haired lady with full bangs framing her face from both the sides exclaimed. She had a worried look plastered on her face as she looked drained off power.

Sanako was the caretaker of the Uchiha Clan's new born, the next gen heir of the clan, Sasuke.

I turned around and smiled at her. "You have two sons to look after and both of them can be the heirs of the Uchiha... What if you had to choose between them? Who is that you will choose?" I asked, giving her a tired smile.

This question confused her but she attempted a reply. "I may consider both of them as my sons but only one of them is the real heir of the Uchiha." she paused and bit her lip.

It was true, she had a sngle child and the other was her master's child.

"As you already know, I am originally not an Uchiha, so is my son! He may or may not be having the powers. That leaves us with the master's child... the true Uchiha."

"So what does that lead you to? Won't you want your child to be the master?" I asked her.

"I would, but—"

"Exactly what I mean. Don't you see that I have to choose between my two children? The village, Konoha, or the two with my blood flowing in them. Being the wife of the Fourth Hokage and a kunoichi is not a very easy task. I choose Konoha because I know that my children, eventually, would be safe here, otherwise Minato wouldn't have chosen this fate for them..." My smile had vanished as well as Sanako's confused look which was now filled with a look of acceptance and defeat.

Yes, my husband was the fourth Hokage of Konoha, which meant that he was the one in whom every single person of our village has put his or her faith in. Being his wife, it was my duty too, to gain their trust and help them everytime they needed. I also stated that being a 'kunoichi' isn't easy. Kunoichi means 'female ninja' and there were not many who wanted to be one. So I turned away from her and started to walk out, into the field of shattered souls and red soil.

"I hope you will try to keep the portal open a little longer so I could bring them back and let them live their lives peacefully." I said and Sanako nodded as I disappeared into the dark night where the Nine-Tailed monster waited to be destroyed.

The rain poured down washing away my wounds as I saw Namikaze Minato with my girl. He started with his plan but as soon as he put his hands up to do the jutsu, I knew there was not much power left in him. I watched in awe and horror as he controlled the monster and divided its chakra into two parts, Yin &amp; Yang...

Not that seal! My mind screamed as I saw him seal one of those powers into my daughter.

Her eyes were still shut tightly but the peaceful smile was now tranquilled. She was crying.

The Fox wailed in agony and my heart sank when I saw that Minato was no longer on his feet. He was down on his knees and coughing blood.

"Minato! " I cried and ran towards him.

"Take her to a safer place... please!" He managed to say. I nodded in disbelief as I took our girl in my arms.

So small. So frail. She kept on crying.

I ran towards Sanako with her in my arms. As soon as I reached her I saw the portal closing an inch per second.

I kept my child and her own in her hands and shoved her through the portal. She was saying something but I did not realize what it was.

It was only when the portal closed and I was about to leave once again that I realized that there was still a child left. But it was too late. I gasped and cried. I covered the other child with a cloth as he kept on crying. The cloth had a mark of a fan, half white and half red, the mark of an Uchiha.

As I turned around, I saw another child looking at me while standing still at the doorway. He startled me at first but one glance was enough to recognise the five year old genius. He wore a black shirt with short pants. His black hair was tied behind his head and his eyes were narrowed. There were two straight marks on his face, on either side of his nose.

He came forward and took the other Uchiha in his arms and started to leave but then he stopped, "Why do you trust Sanako so much?" he said, his tone pointing out that he didn't really need an answer.

I managed another weak smile, "I guess you will come to know about it later...Itachi."

That's when I heard Minato's scream filled with pain and I knew I had to leave.

I ran and I cried as I saw him losing. Everyone else was still fighting so I rushed to him and touched his hands with both of mine.

He looked up and cried "NO!".

The Kyuubi's big, sharp nail pierced us, Minato first, then me. I spluttered blood as I clutched the nail, trying my best to not let it reach Naruto. I wouldn't let it even scratch him.

A drop of our blood trickled down the tip of the nail and splashed on Naruto's cheeks. It seemed as if he were crying blood but with a calm face. He doesn't know anything.

Before I had given Minato all of my powers to seal the other half of the power in Naruto, we both took turns to talk to him and warn him about life. I took most of Minato's time talking to him.

I wish I could grow up with you.

I cried as he cried and I saw Naruto cry too as he also got the same mark his sister had, though I was able to see that his mark was much more stronger and needed more controlling. Minato looked into my eyes as he touched my forehead with his. We both held our child close to our heart as the seal was finally completed and the monster was safely sealed.

The whole village cheered but we cried as we knew that along with end of the rain, it would wash us away too...

We knew that we were going to die.

A/N

Hello readers! I hope you liked the chapter (even though it wasn't much of a joy read but it was an important one.)

I changed most of what happened with Minato and Kushina— mainly Kushina being the previous Jinchuriki— so that it could fit the story.

Do you think it was right on Minato's behalf to seal Kyuubi in Naruto? Give your views!

Vote if you liked :)

~Sassy 


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

_**Sixteen Years Later in Konoha.**_

"Sasuke! Give that scroll back! I know you can't destroy Konoha!" Naruto shouted, ruffling through the leaves of the trees which came in between him and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura were after Sasuke's trail from a long time. He had left the village and became a rogue ninja.

When they had almost given up, Sasuke had came slithering in Konoha, after a scroll that was supposed to be powerfull enough to destroy the whole village.

After Naruto and Sakura got to know about it, they ran all the way into a forest and were now close behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's arrogance was what spurred him to take revenge from his brother. But he took the dark tunnel to reach the height of power. Yes, he was dark and evil now and was working with Akatsuki to destroy his own village. But he was also the only heir left of the Uchiha Clan.

Akatsuki was the organisation of different ninjas who want to take over the power of the Ten-Tailed monster to rule all the five great ninja villages. It consists of ten highly powerful ninjas including Sasuke, and Naruto knew that. But still, inside his heart was a tiny flicker of hope that told him that Sasuke was not bad and that he was still his best friend.

Naruto does all he can to bring him back because Sakura—his love— loved Sasuke and he wanted her to be happy. This was not the only reason, it was also because, during the dark and lonely times of his life, Sasuke was the one to help him. He had become his best comrade and they even shared their first _kiss_ with each other.

Naruto reminiscised all these small nemories and kept his hope up. He had to bring Sasuke back, no matter what, even if he had to fight him in a battle of death. But he also knew that Sasuke was more powerful than him.

Sasuke, on the other hand thought the total opposite. He felt that Naruto was more powerful as he was not able to kill him.

Someone had told him that to be powerful he had to be cruel and had to kill his best friend. And _that_ someone was his own brother, _Itachi_.

He was the same person who had trusted Naruto to look after his brother but Sasuke didn't know about that. He was successful in killing his brother to avenge his clan, but the shock of the truth had once again wavered him from his original path.

So, another war had broken out in Konoha because of Sasuke's new found hate towards the village he grew up in.

"Sasuke...please!" Sakura cried, still following, "or I will have to kill you!" She shouted rubbing her eyes as her pink hair ruffled with the air and hid her tears.

"Sasuke! Can't you see how much she loves you? Why don't you come back to our— to your village?" Naruto shouted after him as he also tried to control his tears. He rubbed his eyes and finally took a long leap and landed just in front of Sasuke, blocking his way.

"Sheesh..." Sasuke heaved a sigh of disbelief and attacked him. Naruto could have easily dodged it, if Sakura had not come in between. The kunai with the fireball hit her too hard and she collapsed with pain.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, and then added to Sasuke, taking her in his arms "Temme...!"

"Hn!" Sasuke gave his evil laugh and said, "Thats what you get for trying to stop me." Then he launched himself forward and disappeared into the forest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tried to shout but all that came out was a croak.

Since Sasuke had left this opportunity to kill them meant that he still had some feelings inside him. He couldn't make up his mind to kill his best friends. That was another hope that he was still humane.

"Don't! Just don't force yourself. You rest here. I will go get him back!" Naruto assured her and added with his big grin. "Its my promise!"

He helped her sit under a tree and then turned to leave after him.

"NO!" Sakura croaked. "I will come with you." She tried to stand but was unsuccessful.

Ignoring her comment Naruto looked about in all the directions and then sighed. "What the hell...where are we? I have never been to this part of the forest before! Where should I go?" He scratched his head with both his hands and jumped around in his silly boy way.

After moving back and forth for about five minutes, an idea struck him and he sat down still to move into the sage mode.

It was a technique he learnt recently which had helped him defeat Pein of the Akatsuki. He was the rumoured leader of Akatsuki and was the most powerful enemy he had fought with. The victory had made him a hero and Itachi's words replayed in his mind.

_"It isn't that if you become Hokage, everyone will acknowldege you. It's the ones who are acknowledged that can become Hokage."_

The sage mode was in which one can sense the power or, in this case, the chakra of others present there — even far away. In this mode it was the power of the nature that helped one to fight. It was the most powerful technique which not everyone can master fully, for, except of course, our Naruto.

It took him another five minutes to change but as soon as he changed, he put both his hands on his head, clutched his hair and groaned in pain. This was not what usually happened.

"W—What happened, Naruto?!" Sakura's voice was full of concern even though the kunai had hit her real badly in her stomach, which was still bleeding.

"Th—This place's nature energy is too strong! Uncontrolable! It is filled with some kind of powerful and radiant energy!" He shouted in pain.

"Whats happening to you? You are changing... changing into a frog!" She screamed.

"I can see that but I can also feel Sasuke's chakra! Come with me... its not safe to be alone here." With that he took Sakura on his back and moved in Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto! You are changing at a very high rate! Please release your chakra or..." she almost whispered the last words "...or you will die."

"I can't do that Sakura chan...or I'll lose track of him..." he said and then fell down straight on his head. "He is here.." he managed to say and then closed his eyes.

"You dumb fool! Can't you see you are dying! You are not able to control— Naruto?" She shook him hard and cried "Naruto! I can't afford to let you die! You cannot die! You—you promised me..." She cried and sobbed on his body. "You promised," She whispered again, but this time to herself.

"Who is there? " she swung back as she heard some movement in the nearby bushes, still clutching her bleeding wound.

The familiar evil laugh rang through her ears and her eyes widened with fear. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sasuke! Don't you see what you did to him?" Suddenly, as if an unatural power surged from within her, she snapped at him, "Come out, you coward! I will kill you!"

"Hn! You? You will fight me?" He appeared in front of her out of nowhere. "Look at yourself! And look at that dobe!" He laughed. "He can't even control his own power!"

Sakura looked down in horror. Yes, it was true. Naruto was changing into a stone. But, but there was something in Sasuke's tone that she knew it was alright. She knew Sasuke can't kill them, afterall they were together— Team 7.

But still she was not sure and Naruto was dying in front of her own eyes.

Then all her beliefs were trashed as she heard him say,

"I will make it simpler for you both..." and with that he did the signs and a huge fireball was ready to hit the any moment.

"NO!" Sakura shouted and covered Naruto's body with her own. As soon as she did this, Naruto's body started to glow along with the surroundings.

The fireball was repelled by this strange power and Sakura saw Naruto returning to normal. The repelled ball hit Sasuke instead.

But as soon as his body turned totally normal and he clutched Sakura's hand, there was a very strong blast and the ground on which they all were shined bright white and sucked the three of them inside.

_**A/N**_

_Too much info dump? I am sorry but I needed material. I hope you don't kill me for that!_

_Question: Why do you think Itachi told Sasuke that he will become powerful only when he kills his best friend? On top of that, he left it to Naruto to bring Sasuke back on the right path. _

_What was Itachi thinking?_

_Answer in comments!_

_Vote if you liked :›_

**_~Sassy_**


End file.
